¡Con el no!
by ThePausis
Summary: Quizás, mama cree que aquel chico seductor y atractivo no es lo mejor para mi, pero por ahora, es lo que yo quiero en mi vida.


_Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Kishimoto (que se despertó un día y decidió asesinar a Neji-kun y poner NaruHina en el manga... )_

_La trama me pertenece... Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii xD_

* * *

**¡Con El No!**

-¡Con el no!- Expreso alterada mama, aquella vez que vio una foto de el en mi celular.

Ella sabia, que el de la foto era el hijo descontrolado de los Uchiha, quien se negaba a seguir las exigencias de su padre y desde pequeño tenia sueños muy distintos a los que antes de nacer le habían impuesto.

A partir de allí nada fue igual.

Ella creía que yo devia estar con un chico de buena familia, que sea apegado a ella, que se esfuerce en el estudio y que sea muy atento y respetuoso con todos. Alguien como Neji Hyuga, el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre.

Yo no tenia ningún problema con Neji, la verdad, es que siempre me cayo espectacular y pienso que es uno de los chicos mas perfectos que conozco, pero ese joven de cabellos largos y negros, de ojos grises, no era "El".

Me sentí presionada a alejarme de aquel chico, que en ese entonces era solo un gran amigo, por el yo cual, sentía mas que una amistad. Pero no podía.

Mama lo conocía, desde pequeño. Las empresas de nuestras familias solían ser socias, pero los acuerdos económicos no siempre terminan bien. Hoy en día, son competencia, de manera excesivamente molesta.

Pero, al tiempo, lo que menos me preocupo fue la opinión de mi madre.

De alguna manera, comencé a salir con el, sentí sus protectores brazos a mi alrededor y sus encantadores suaves labios sobre los míos, y no lo pude dejar ir.

Era un chico que hacia lo que quería, no precisamente porque se lo permitiesen.

Tenia las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, pero no porque estudiara.

No estaba con las chicas mas bellas de la escuela porque le parecía molesto el hecho de que lo acosaran con la mirada, como yo.

No obedecía a sus padres porque no quería ser un chico rico mas, que obedece a sus apoderados para luego tener en sus manos la fortuna de la familia. No le importaba el dinero de ellos, en el taller que trabajaba por las tardes ganaba lo suficiente como para mantener un pequeño y cómodo departamento, su despreocupado estilo de vida y pequeños placeres, como alguna que otra cajetilla de cigarrillos cada tanto y algún mínimo detalle para su chica.

Porque yo su novia no era ni quería serlo. Solamente estoy con el, sin títulos ni ataduras. Mas que, ser su chica. La chica del menor de los Uchiha.

Los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha son mi imán personal. Aquellos profundos y únicos ojos negros, que sentía que me observaban desde alguna punta del recreo en la escuela, me hacen tiritar. Su voz, que a ocultas se acercaba y susurraba palabras inocentes que sonaban extremadamente sensuales sin querer, me hacen caer en sus brazos completamente entregada.

Y ni hablar de los estragos que causan en mi aquella mueca picara que hace con sus labios al sentirse orgulloso del impacto que tenia su presencia en mi, o de su cabello extrañamente azulado, que desordenadamente sexy me tientan a amarrarlo entre mis dedos y no soltarlo jamás...

Y mas logra en mi, aquellas imperceptibles pero hermosas actitudes cariñosas que tiene a veces, que surgen aun detrás de aquel perfil de chico malo que quiere dar, o le sale del alma.

Porque cuando el se encuentra enfadado luego de discutir con su exigente padre, o esta feliz luego de compartir discusiones infantiles con su mejor amigo, el me llama o viene a mi, en busca de alguien con quien hablar, con quien festejar o simplemente estar en momentos de soledad.

Parece que nadie mas que yo ve (y de alguna manera agradezco eso), que cuando conduce solo en su motocicleta no usa casco, pero cuando estoy con el es infaltable esa protección en ambos, o que, cuando nos sentamos en el césped de algún parque tranquilo que encontramos, el coloca su amada campera de cuero para que me siente y no manchar mis tan habituales vestidos. Que cuando tomamos un café el no me permite pagar, y que el siempre me abre las puertas antes de entrar. Pero precisamente aquellos actos de caballerismo no son los que me lograron enamorar. No.

De el, me atrajo el misterio que aquel aspecto esconde, y que, aun después de seis meses de conocerlo me sorprende siempre.

Aquel joven no es del tipo que te regala un rosa o en un aniversario te lleva a cenar, a un parque de diversiones o te invita a mirar una película de terror para poderte abrazar, no.

En cuanto menos lo esperas, el aparece frente a ti y te roba un apasionado beso, en un ataque de celos te agarra protectoramente de la cintura y asesina con la mirada a quien se acerque a ti, y que una vez que llegaste a su corazón, jamás te dejara ir. Porque, al contrario de los otros, cuando el encara una relación seria, solo lo hace una vez y para siempre.

Porque el, no da muchas vueltas pero tampoco dice lo que siente, el lo demuestra.

El es despreocupado con lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero se preocupa por lo que me sucede a mi.

Es frió, pero atento frente a mis deseos y necesidades.

El no pregunta que sucede, si estoy feliz me da un abrazo y un bello beso demostrando que el lo esta conmigo, y si estoy triste, me toma entre sus brazos y oculta mi rostro en su pecho, limpia mis lagrimas dulcemente con sus dedos, haciéndome entender con esos simples gestos, que todo esta bien.

Yo se, que mientras estoy con el, todo estará bien.

Quizás, mama cree que aquel chico seductor y atractivo no es lo mejor para mi, pero por ahora, es lo que yo quiero en mi vida.

Y quien sabe, si no desee tenerlo a mi lado por siempre algún día.

* * *

_Gracias por leerme. Espero que este intento de one-shot les haya caído bien. Soy un poco inexperta publicando aquí pero me he leído gran parte de los fics finalizados SasuSaku y Nejiten (Nejiiiiiiiiiiii )._

_Notaran que mi ortografía no es muy buena, y por eso y muchas otras cosas mas, acepto cualquier tipo de consejo o critica con gusto, porque eso me ayudara a mejorar._

_Ha... Si gusta este one, puede que llegue a publicar el punto de vista de Sasuke en esta mini-historia..._

_Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Nos leemos pronto._

**Paz & Amor**


End file.
